Kitsune
by Akugitsune328
Summary: Naruto finally learns the truth. The truth about a certain fox. But what if he was only 6 years old. What if he was a 6 year old with the blood of the Kitsune. No Pairings decided. Kekkei genkai!Naruto. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Take one glance and you would assume that the figure in black is a fully grown man. But if you look closer you would see that it's not a man, but a boy. A boy scorned for something out of his control. What nobody knew, not even the boy himself, was that he had a kekkei genkai, one on the brim of extinction.

Naruto's POV(In 3rd person though)

The tiny boy quickly looked behind himself, carefully scrutinizing the area. When he didn't see anyone around, he crouched in the dark alley, panting and trying to catch his breath. _Why?_ he thought to himself. _What did I do to deserve this?_ he thought as he tightened himself in a ball. Ever since he could remember, people have hated him. he used to wear a bright orange jumpsuit so people would notice him, acknowledge his existence, but that just made people hunt him and he couldn't hide. They would always find him. And once he was almost dead, or at least so he thought, some weird people with animal masks would come out of nowhere and all the people would run away, some of them tripping as they ran away. Then one of them, normally the one with a cat mask, would come out and take him to the old man. From there, he would be taken to the hospital where the old man would yell at the people at the hospital and get the boy treated, while the weird people with the bird mask and cat mask would watch over me. It happened so many times that the boy was used to it. It was a daily routine after all.

"Naruto! Where are you!?" The boy now identified as Naruto jumped to his feet and dashed, straight into the old man he adored so much. "Old man! There you are! I was getting really bored!" And right then Naruto's stomach rumbled. He blushed a bit and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, out of habit. The old man laughed,"Why don't we go get some ramen?" Naruto smiled a real smile, not like the fake one he always had, and nodded so fast that even Naruto himself thought his head would come off. "What are we waiting for, old man?! Lets GO!" And Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

When the old man had arrived, he had already finished his twenty-second bowl, all stacked up to my left and right. Naruto could have sworn he saw the old man, aka the Sandaime Hokage, looking at his wallet and crying. Naruto just shrugged and went to ask for his twenty-third bowl when some weird masked people came in out of nowhere and gave the old man a scroll, and then disappeared like they were never here. Then the old mans face turned from the kind, soft expression Naruto was so used to seeing to a battle hardened face worthy of the title, God of Shinobi. Naruto shivered slightly seeing his expression change so quickly. Something really bad must of happened.

After leaving the old man, Naruto hurried home before the villagers started their daily fox hunts. He made sure to do his daily ritual, lock the door securely, close the windows and pull down the shades. After checking everything 3 times while checking off his mental checklist, Naruto changed into his pitch black clothes, covered his hair with a equally pitch black hood and scurried under his cheap bed. From there, like always, Naruto scrunched himself up into a tiny ball and wiggled into the corner of his bed and waited and waited, until he finally let himself go to the land of dreams.

Naruto's peace didn't last for long however. He suddenly woke up to the smell of smoke and felt extreme heat. He felt dazed but he flashed his electric blue eyes open. Naruto looked around but all he could see was fire. Fire, fire, fire, smoke and more fire. Then Naruto spotted one of the only windows he had and ran for it, only for fire to cover that route. No! Now Naruto was trapped, surrounded 360 degrees by fire. He suddenly felt constricted, and struggled to breathe. Naruto tried not to close his eyes, but it took a lot of effort. _Am I going to die? Old man, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-no-Ossan_. After a few seconds, all Naruto could see was black.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story.

Ayame-neechan=Neechan is like a childish way to say Onee-chan or Onee-san. All of them mean elder sister, or older sister.

Teuchi-no-Ossan=Ossan is a slang, sort of, for Ojisan which means uncle but also old man.

Ex:If there is a old busdriver, not stereotypical grandpa old but 40's or 50's old, and I'm getting off, I would probably say(if I were Naruto's age) "Arigatou Ojisan" which would mean "thank you old man" or "thank you uncle", yet it would still be correct. Does that make sense?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Naruto's POV(In 3rd person though)

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was in a sewer. _Am I dead?_ He wondered as Naruto walked forward, only to see a giant cage with a paper stuck in the middle. Naruto tilted his head in confusion and his eyes squinted slightly. Then Naruto jumped as he heard a booming voice. **Well, well, well. What do we have here?** _Where is it coming from?_ Naruto thought when the voice answered. **I'm right in front of you, brat.** _In the cage? But there's nothing there._ Naruto, still being six, walked a little closer when a giant paw with equally big claws slammed down right in front of him, narrowly missing his head. Naruto's eyes widened in fright and he stepped back. Little Naruto heard a chuckle when the voice came into view and his jaw dropped. It was the Kyuubi. The demon that the Yondaime Hokage killed. _Why was he here?_ **Heh, heh, heh. Surprised mortal? Did you really believe that I, the greatest being in the world, would be killed by a pathetic excuse of a monkey?! I was sealed in you by your precious Hokage! Your hero.** The fox sneered. Naruto shivered and swallowed a sob. All of a sudden he remembered all the fox hunts and how everyone glared at him, ever since he could remember. Then Naruto thought back to his house, if you could really call it one. _Did people set my house on fire?!_ **Of course they did! What, you thought it was an accident?!** Naruto felt tears slip down his cheeks. Naruto didn't want to believe it, but he knew deep down that the fox was right. As Naruto thought more about it, more tears flowed out. **All of them want you dead. The civilians, ninjas, ANBU, even your precious "Old man" wants you dead.** As the Kyuubi ranted on and on Naruto felt rage. This was the Kyuubi and the Yondaime's fault. He glared hatefully at the Kyuubi when Naruto felt himself being pushed out of the sewers.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was tied to a cross. Naruto blinked his eyes several times and looked around to see the burnt skin on his arms and legs. Naruto winced as he tried to move his fingers when he saw several villagers walking towards me. His eyes widened when he recognized them as people that normally lead the fox hunts. Naruto saw a flash of metal and screamed out in pain as a kunai lodged itself into his still burnt and sensitive leg. The villagers, as well as some ninja, all smirked and seemed to enjoy the screams of pain that escaped his throat. Normally, Naruto would stay still and try and hold in his screams until they eventually got bored and left, but today was different as Naruto glared at them hatefully with as equal hatred as he did to the Kyuubi. What Naruto didn't notice was that his whisker marks got wider and darker,as well as the fact that his former burnt legs and arms were healing. All he remembered were flashes of red and before Naruto could see what he had done, he passed out...again.

When Naruto, once again, opened his eyes he was blinded by the white walls and ceilings of the hospital. As Naruto inhaled, he could smell all the disinfectants used around the room and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _THIS is why I hate hospitals._ Naruto thought to himself. When he stepped out of the warm covers Naruto shivered as he felt the cold air hit his skin._ I wish it was warmer. *sigh* I envy furry animals so much. They have all that fur to keep them warm._ Then the air around Naruto seemed to shimmer and when he opened his eyes, everything in the room looked giant. From the bed to the table, even the fruit basket on the table looked huge. Naruto tried taking one step before he tripped and attempted to get up again before Naruto tripped again. After several minutes, he smiled, or at least he thought he did, in triumph. _Woohoo! I finally did it!_ But when Naruto looked down at his "hands" Naruto screamed. But all that came out was a yowl. _Wh-wh-what happened to my hands! My voice! I want to be human again!_ And again, the air around him shimmered and when he looked at his hands, Naruto sighed in relief. _Thank Kami I have hands again._ But then he was suddenly hit by a wave of cold air and shivered. Naruto scrambled for his covers and when he fell on the bed, Naruto instantly fell asleep.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story.

Kami-It just means god in general. So if he says "Thank Kami," it's just him saying "Thank god."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Naruto's POV(In 3rd person though)

When Naruto woke up for the millionth time, it was a full moon. He felt a smile playing at his lips, but forced it down. Naruto's muscles tensed as he heard rushed footsteps, but relaxed when everything went quiet. He thought about what the demon said and couldn't help but believe it. Even if Naruto hated that cursed demon, it's lived for millions and millions of years, and Naruto was smart enough to know that with age, came wisdom._I mean look at the Old Man! He's old and wise._ But being the six year old he was, he quickly became distracted when he thought about what had happened several nights ago. His curiosity reached it's peak when Naruto thought back to what happened. _Maybe I can do it again!_ Excitement rushed through his body as he thought of the possibilities. _I turned into a cat or something last time, maybe I can turn into a bird!_ Just as that thought crossed his head Naruto saw the air shimmer around him. Naruto smiled mentally until he realized he was an...OSTRICH?! Naruto could have sworn he heard some laughing in the back of his head as Naruto squawked. _Not a ostrich! I want to be an eagle or something!_ Again the air around him shimmered,and when he realized, he had turned into a hawk. He smiled as much of a smile a hawk can smile as Naruto happily tried to fly...until he plowed face first onto the floor. Naruto mentally groaned. _Not THIS again!_

Five minutes later...

_ Stupid wings! Why won't this work!? _

One hour later...

_ Grrrr... I don't like you anymore, stupid bird wings! But I won't give up! I will NOT be defeated by bird wings!_

Two hours later...

_FINE! If you won't work then I'll just sit here 'till you work. Hmph!_

One minute of waiting...

_Sit still, sit still, sit still..._

Five minutes of waiting...

_Sit still, sit still, sit still, sit still, sit still, sit still, sit still, sit still, sit still... Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Work wings! WORK!_

Naruto flapped his wings as hard as he could. But being as dumb as an average extremely excited six year old, he forgot to think about what would happen if he flapped too hard. The result was Naruto hitting his delicate, hawk head into the ceiling. _OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! My head!_ While if Naruto were in his human form, he would probably be a bit more okay from falling from a ceiling, butt first. But as a bird, he fell right on his poor tail feathers. _OWOWOWOWOW! Not again!?_ _I didn't know falling on my feathers would hurt so much!_ What Naruto neglected to remember was that he was in a hospital, in the middle of the night, squawking in his hawk form. What did that normally equal? Ghost rumors and chaos.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story.

In reply to a guest's question, this fan fiction is a cold Naruto fan fiction. He will distance himself from everyone in fear of finding out about the Kyuubi but will still stay in Konoha because he is still close to the Sandaime, Ayame and Teuchi, not because he loves Konoha.


End file.
